The Unexpected
by JacobGirl2010
Summary: All vampires, Bella is human. Emmett is looking after Bella as the rest of the Cullen's have gone hunting. They have gone for 10 days -long trip! But something unusual happens to Bella while they are gone… -plz read its my 1st fanfic!
1. The Goodbye

All vampires, Bella is human. Emmett is looking after Bella as the rest of the Cullen's have gone hunting. They have gone for 10 days they decided to make it a long trip! But something unusual happens to Bella while they are gone….plz read this is my first fanfic!

_**The unexpected **_

Bella POV

"I will be back in 10 days- be good"

Edward chuckled he knew how much I hated staying home alone with Emmett.

"I will miss you" I said. I hated to be away from Edward for even a day. It was the hunting trips that I hated the most, especially these long ones.

"I will miss you too I love you" he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It felt nice. He cold lips touching me…...

"Goodbye my love I will be back soon"

Those were his last words; he went through the door without looking back. The rest of "our" family was already in the car. He was always the last one to leave. Suddenly I jumped.

"SOO BELLA WHAT DO YA WANNA DO?" Emmett's loud voice was at my ear. Oh no, I'm not doing anything tonight im going to school tomorrow and Emmett is taking me there.

"Emmett it's a school night and I'm going to sleep"

"Oh I knew you'd say that! Ha well its Friday tomorrow so guess what? We're having fun on Saturday no homework time allowed!" I loved Emmett very much as a brother - yes he does count as my brother, he is part of my family now, Edward agreed to turn me into a vampire at the end of the year ha ha oh yeah – but sometimes he can be so annoying!

"Okay whatever you say but now I need some human time so if you wouldn't mind….."

"Yeah go ahead, im going to watch TV in the front room don't forget you're sleeping in Edwards's room"

Edward got a bed for his room since I live here now. Charlie lives with Sue now, he sold his old house. I'm happy about that though at least he has someone to cook for him. I'm glad he finally settled his life. Anyway, I went upstairs to mine and Edwards's room grabbed my toiletries, pyjamas and headed for the bathroom. I had a quick shower, as I was desperate to go to bed I was actually quite tired. I couldn't be bothered to go and say goodnight to Emmett I just went straight to my room. I liked my room it was cream with a wooded floor and a wooded desk in the corner, there was a brown rug in the middle of the room, Edwards piano was in the corner next to the door, and the king size bed was right under the window on the right hand side. I signed there would be no one next to me tonight. Oh well I guess I will have the whole bed to myself, plus 10 days isn't that long…. With that thought I quickly fell asleep after I climbed into my bed I cuddled up to the pillow.

**Okay how was that? I'm not very good with descriptions! Please review, this is my 1****st**** fanfic so be nice. If u have any ideas about what should happen next, tell me. I will update very soon x Olivia**


	2. Without Edward

**This chapter isn't very good I promise the next one will be better but I hope you enjoy it anyway. + I only got 1 review I need MORE or I might just not write anymore, so plz! Okay that's enough of my talking here is chapter 2:**

_And you can hear my heart beating; you can see it through my chest, that I'm terrified….._

Oh great, there goes my alarm. I look up at the white ceiling and wonder how school will be today. Oh well who cares I bet it will be boring without Edward. Maybe I could persuade Emmett to let me stay at home….. yeah but I will get dressed first. Oh now where are my clothes? Oh no, I can't wear them again….actually I can Alice isn't here! She never lets us wear the same thing twice. Good, so I can wear my black t-shirt and jeans. Okay now the hair. It's a mess. Okay whatever. make-up? No, no wearing any today – Alice isn't here! That's me done I'm decent. I walk down the stairs I can smell eggs, lovely.

"At last you're up" Emmett said calmly, but then he saw what I was wearing…..

"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T TELL ALICE!"

"Oh I know you won't if you know what's good for you" I joked but he knew I meant what I said. But now I think its time for my little act.

"Emmett you don't think that I could just miss one day of school?" I asked sweetly.

"NO WAY! Edward told me…"

oh crap, of course Edward knew I hated school without him he probably told Emmett to make me go. Great.

"What did Edward tell you?"

"Nothing" he answered quickly. I guess I can't argue with him about it now.

"Okay eat your breakfast and we're going" Emmett said as soon as he was sure I let our previous subject pass. As I ate my eggs Emmett looked very impatient. So, I took my time to annoy him.

"Finally now lets go" Emmett said after I was done. I grabbed my bad and headed for the door. Emmett hated when I walked so slow. He didn't like human speed. Too bad. But I was surprised when we reached the garage that we were talking Rosalie's convertible.

"Why are we taking the Mercedes you know Rosalie thinks you will break the seat even if you sit in it?"

Me and Rosalie are good friends now so she lets me drive her car. But I never saw Emmett drive it. Rosalie lets me because sometimes I don't like taking my Lamborghini because people always stare at me- it's the newest version of the car and the only one in forks.

"Bella you were a rebel by wearing the same clothes twice so now I'm doing something I'm not allowed!" he laughed. We didn't speak much on the way but Emmett had a load of

rules to tell me just as I was about to leave the car.

"So… don't run away…..don't kill yourself...and…. I will be waiting for you after school" oh my god he sounded like he was a father telling his 3 yr old daughter how to behave in pre-school.

"Okay Emmett I'll try and be good" I quickly closed the door before he said anything else. I didn't even look back to see him drive off.

"Hey Bella!" I heard mike Newton's voice next to me.

"Hi mike"

"How come this Cullen's giving you a lift? Edward hiking again?"

"Erm…yeah he is"

"Cool. Are you going to Spanish?"

"Yh where else would I go?" he always asked me questions like this. Lame I think.

"Ok let's go then"

Spanish was boring like always this was my only class without Edward so I wouldn't see him anyway but English was hard. Edward wasn't there to tell me the answers.

"Bella? I asked for your opinion on the Subject?"

Oh no I didn't really listen.

"It was really educational I learned a lot" what sort of an answer was that?

At lunch I sat at my normal table with Angela, Ben and mike. They were talking about the new article for the school newsletter that Angela was writing so I just listened. The last 2 lessons were Calculus and P.E. They were over quite quickly. I waited for Emmett outside. He was there in Edwards's parking space waving at me.

**Review Review Review! The next chapter will be about the fun Saturday that Emmett and Bella will have. Olivia x**


	3. The Yellow Porsche

I signed. It's now the weekend, Saturday morning. I was actually scared. What would Emmett make me do today? Last time he planned our day I nearly drowned. I still remember that day….

"_Oh come on Bella! This is soooo fun how can u look sooo bored?" Emmett said he didn't realise I was overboard screaming for help, he's a vampire he can hear from miles away and yet he can't hear me a few feet away from him!_

"_EMMETT!"_

"_Oh crap bells how did u get there?" he asked casually. He only started panicking when I disappeared under the surface. I could feel the water in my lungs. Why isn't Emmett trying to save me? Just then I felt something hard on my shoulder. Emmett._

"_Bella try to breathe! PLEASE, IF YOU DIE EDDY WILL KILL ME" _

I really did try to breathe but there was too much water inside me. Emmett had to take me to a hospital I was there for about 3 days. Edward did actually nearly kill him- Rosalie stopped him though. Oh well that was like 6 moths ago maybe we are doing something less extreme today. Its 8 o'clock I guess I can get dressed. Now what should I wear today. Should I be bad? Yeah….okay I'll wear my jeans again -evil laugh- and a blue top. As I walk down the stairs I can't smell any breakfast. That's weird Emmett always made something for me to eat.

"Emmett?"

"MORNING BELLA!" Emmett jumped out of nowhere.

"Erm…could I have some breakfast?"

"NO" what? What is wrong with him?

"What? I'm hungry"

"Oh that's good! We are getting u a lovely takeaway!" oh no. here we go, junk food I wonder what he's planning to do next.

"Right? Then where are we going?"

"It's a surprise-" oh great. Oh well might as well let him have his fun. "-now get your bag and let's go!"

Right. My bag. I left it upstairs.

"Emmett can u go and get it for me I left it on my desk in my room?" he didn't even say anything he just went and got it for me. He was back in like 5 seconds.

"Here you go and now we better get going or we are going to be late"

I took my bag and headed for the door.

"So whose car shall be take today?" Emmett asked. Oh this is actually getting fun.

"I don't know….ALICE'S PORSCHE!" I think Emmett was surprised by my enthusiasm.

"Erm… OK!" so now we are sitting in Alice's yellow Porsche. We will be killed (both of us even me) if Alice finds out about this and she will. Her future will tell her everything. I really hope she doesn't kill me for wearing my jeans 3 times in a row. If she does then….

"WE'RE HERE" Emmett's loud voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh okay why are we here? In the middle of nowhere" we are in La Push. Why? I know the Cullen's are allowed here now since the treaty was changed. Now the Cullen's are allowed on the "wolf side" and the pack is allowed on the "vampire land" but the Cullen's cant hunt on the wolf side and the pack is not allowed to kill vampires on the Cullen's side.

"We I mean you are having motorcycling lessons, I'm the teacher."

"WHAT?" I squealed. Is he mad? I nearly killed myself when I tried to get on a bike with Jacob. No way am I trying again!

"Isn't it great?"

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Of course not"

"Plus you forgot about the takeaway" I mumbled. I'm not having this. I got into the car and drove off. Emmett was chasing me and caught up with me in 5 seconds. He is now running beside me. Oh I'm having fun. I press on the pedal and I'm going like 150 mph now well 190 now, 235! This is funny Emmett looks really surprised!

"BELLA YOU'RE GONNA CRASH THE CAR! U KNOW YOU'RE NOW GOOD WITH "FAST"" If he thinks that then I will show him what I'm made of. I press on the pedal and the engine is still going smoothly oh this is soo fun. I'm going to try this with my car one day. Ha ha ha. Emmett is furious! I love the 911 turbo's! So my big bro is still running beside me looking very annoyed! Okay I think I'm coming to the end of the road! Oh no.

"Emmett stop the car!"

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEFORE!"

"EMMETT!" I was screaming now. I'm going to kill myself. Great. There is about 100 metres before the end of the road!

Just then I felt something pull the car from the back. I turned around and could see Jacob and Emmett holding the car with their hands, trying to stop it. I was scared and dizzy and I could feel that I was sweating. I knew I was going to die.

"JACOB GET BELLA OUT OF THE CAR!" I could hear Emmett shout to Jacob. And in about 2 seconds warm arms were pulling me out. As soon as I was in Jacobs arms everything stopped. I wasn't moving anymore but Emmett was. I could see the car pulling Emmett toward the end of the road. Why hasn't he let go of it yet? Or why hasn't he tried to save the car? He was a vampire he could do anything. Just then I realised Jacob was still holding me.

"Jacob? Why are you still holding me? Put me on the ground" oops that didn't come out as casually as I wanted it to. My voice was shaky.

"Because it looks like that you're going to pass out in about 5 seconds"

And he was right, the last thing I saw was Emmett letting go of the car and letting it crash into the end of the road. Then everything went black.

**Thank you for the last reviews. But please review this chapter too. Was it good? I'm going out tomorrow and will be back very late so I will update again on Wednesday. Olivia x**


	4. Vampire?

**I'm sooo sorry that haven't updated on Wednesday but I had some problems with my internet connection so I'm not going to talk now I'm just going to let you read- here is Chapter 4: **

I could hear voices around me….

"How long has she been unconscious?" I heard Jacob ask, he sounded worried. I tried to tell him I was fine but couldn't find my voice.

"I don't know, like about 10 mins?" I have been out cold for 10 mins? Wow. Emmett answered Jacobs's question. I could tell from his voice that he wasn't smiling or laughing. Was it really that serious I thought I just fainted from shock? But for 10 mins? I flinched. Emmett and Jacob noticed.

"Bella can you hear me?" Emmett and Jacob said together.

"Jake?" I managed to say.

"Oh thank god you're ok" Jacob said "how do you feel?"

"Yh I think I'm fine….." I only just realised I was on the couch at the Cullen's house. How did I get here? Jacob probably carried me.

"Well you look like hell Bella" I only just remembered Emmett was here.

"Thanks a lot" well, he was nice to me. NOT.

"You're welcome but are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I think"

"OH MAN!" Emmett suddenly shouted.

"What?" me and Jacob asked at the same time.

"Well…..I don't think Jacob will leave your side until Edward comes home so now we can't have our fun!" he sounded sad. Well I'm definitely in to condition for anything extreme.

"You're exactly right bloodsucker"

"Yes!" I said sarcastically. They ignored me. Now I have TWO babysitters, I'm not a baby.

"Do you want something to eat?" Emmett asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No not really" I answered

"Bella you haven't eaten today at all"

"Okay I guess I'm a little bit hungry, what is there in the fridge?"

"Well, we have eggs"

After a few minutes I was sitting on the couch under a blanket eating eggs. Emmett was sitting on my right side and Jacob on my left. No one said anything. After a few minutes I got really tired and I think I fell asleep because I woke up in my bedroom, someone must have carried me here. Oh well I fell a lot better. Maybe I was just tired not ill. I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I'm going to change.

Ok, now I'm walking down the stairs and can hear the TV.

"Bella? You up?" Jacob asked. So he's actually staying here. Great.

"Yeah. I'm up" I went to sit next to Emmett on the sofa. Jacob was on the arm chair. I had to move to the other end of the sofa though, Emmett was really cold. I think Jacob noticed that I was cold because he sat in the middle of me and Emmett. I moved closer to him. He put his arm around me. He was warm. I'm glad he doesn't mind still being my friend after all that I've done to him….

The rest of the day was slow. Emmett made lunch for me while Jacob was chatting to me about random subjects. Just then I remembered what happened yesterday. I wanted to know what Emmett was going to do about the Porsche.

"Emmett? What are you going to do about Alice's car?" I asked when he came into the room carrying a plate full of sandwiches.

"Buy her a new one, I was actually planning to go tomorrow as the dog can look after you"" Emmett said casually. Ok? Yh he can afford it. But it won't smell the same. Alice will know the difference. She still doesn't know that we "broke" her car as Jacob was there with us so her future couldn't tell her.

"The scent will be different"

"So?"

"I don't know, won't she be angry?"

"She's my little sis I can win her over" Ok I give up. I will never win this talk.

The evening was boring. Jacob and Emmett were watching the game and I just went upstairs to read a book. It's now 11.00pm so Jacob will be going to sleep soon. He now sleeps in the guest room, which is right next to Rosalie's and Emmett's room. I bet she will love the wolf smell when she comes back.

The morning was quiet without Emmett. He went to buy Alice a new Porsche. Jacob was still asleep, so I made breakfast, toast for me sausages for Jacob. When he finally came down to join me he was in a really good mood with Emmett gone. They were better friends than before but they still called each other "dog" and "bloodsucker" which annoyed me, they were also more relaxed when they weren't together.

"So bloodsucker's gone?"

"Yes he is gone"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Jake why are you still here?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until Edward gets back; you are not safe with Emmett"

"I am"

"Actually you're not, if you were I wouldn't have to drag you out of a car, and remember when you nearly drowned?"

"You know about that?"

"What don't I know about you?" yeah, he knew everything.

We went for a walk in the woods after breakfast. There were animals there today probably because Emmett wasn't here to scare them away! Me and Jacob weren't talking much. Every few minutes he asked me a random question and I answered and then we went quiet again. But when me and Jacob were in our way back to the house, Jacob stiffened.

I looked at him and could see him shaking. He did this when there was a vampire around – not a Cullen though; he never did this in front of any of them anymore he was used to their scent. But this was different.

"Jacob what is it?"

"There's a vampire here" Jacob said carefully.

Just then I could feel something touch me. I fell to the ground, that's when I could feel the pain…

**I have a task for all my readers: plz review this chapter and tell me what you think is going to happen next!**


	5. Legends

**Thanx soo soo much for the reviews and the answers to my question! It was interesting too know what u think will happen, I love all you guys! By the way, you probably know this but breaking dawn part 1 is coming out Nov 18****th**** 2011! How will we survive all this time? Anyway, here is chapter 5:**

Jacob POV

After breakfast, Bella and me went for a walk in that stinky wood next to the Cullen's house. We didn't talk much but on the way back, I really regretted that we went outside. My throat was burning and only one thing can cause the- vampire scent. I didn't know what to do. I haven't come across a real vampire in a long time. The Cullen's scent was already in my I was used to it. Bella noticed me shaking.

"Jacob what is it?"

"There's a vampire here" I tried to say carefully.

It all happened quickly then. I saw Bella faint. Then I saw a red headed vampire ran away from us. Then I phased and ran after her. Just as I was about to kill her using my awesome strength I realised that if I killed her I would never find out why she was here.

After a few second of thinking I let, the vampire ran away from me. I didn't even look at her ran off, I was already racing back to Bella. What happened to her? She fainted. But why? She wouldn't faint because she saw a vampire. She never would do that. That redhead did something to her….

"Bella?" she was in the same place that I left her in. she was laying there, breathing fast. I tried shaking her. But she just moaned.

"BELLA? PLEASE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I was desperate now. What do I do. Call Emmett. Sounds sensible.

"Emmett? Come to the house right now…yeah…I don't care….now…its Bella…..JUST GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE!"

Oh god. Bella looks really weird. She doesn't look herself. Just then, I saw that on her arm there were three small dots of blood. Whatever happened to her I can't deal with it myself I need the bloodsucker with me. I picked her up very carefully and carried her to her house. However, I think I might have an idea of what happened to her. This is not good.

Bella POV

"_Jacob what is it?"_

"_There's a vampire here," Jacob said carefully._

_Just then, I could feel something touch me. I fell to the ground, that's when I could feel the pain…_

Oh god. I can't feel myself. What just happened? I think I was….. Oh the pain. It's as if I'm burning and…my arm it feels like it's not mine. I can't take this! Jacob, yes where is he.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob say. I felt him touch me. Not a good idea. It was terrible I wanted to scream. His touch made it worse. His hand was like a hot iron trying to hurt me even more. Jacob tried to shake me. I moaned, it hurt too much.

"BELLA? PLEASE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" his voice was urgent. I wanted to answer but I knew that if I opened my mouth I would scream. I couldn't hear anymore. It sounded like Jacob was talking on Emmett on the phone though.

"Emmett? Come to the…ye…I don't…care….now…it's Bella….GET….YOUR ASS... ...OVER…..."

I felt myself being picked up. Oh, no, I can't scream and I won't. My arm though started to feel numb.

Emmett POV

On no. just got of the phone with Jacob. Something happened to Bella. I need to go home NOW. I was just going to pay for the Porsche. But now forget the car.

"Excuse me there. I don't want to buy this anymore. Bye"

"But sir-"

"GOTTA GO!"

I was running home now. I will be there in about 3 minutes. I never believed what I saw. Bella was carefully laid out on the couch. Her eyes very closed and she seemed dazed but that was not what made me freak out. On her arm, there were three small dots of blood. The smell of her blood. Mouth-watering. Thank god, I wasn't thirsty. Jacob must have heard me walk in; he was sitting next to Bella holding her hand.

"Now before you freak out bloodsucker. I will tell you this, I know what happened but you have to trust me."

"O…..Kay" I said I didn't like the look of Bella so I should just let that dog save her.

"Good. Now according to the legends, there was a differe-" I cut him off.

"Before you start telling me stories. Can you just tell me if Bella is ok for now?"

"Well…...if we don't touch her she will be fine- for a couple of hours anyway. Now before I tell you what happened let me carry on with the legend. So yeah, there was a different "species" of vampires about 6 thousand years ago, before the volturi. They drank only human blood and couldn't change people into vampires. There were only 100 of them. No one created them, they just appeared to earth. They were worse than you and the vampires nowadays. As I said they couldn't change people into vampires that was the problem, their venom wasn't strong enough. When they bit a human they only left 3 small dots of blood" his eyes quickly flickered to Bella than back to me

"Which means the human was turning only into a ¼ vampire"

This is bad. What is Edward going to say about this?

"But according to the legend they were all destroyed by the children of the moon. The wolves that needed a full moon to phase. They were the true werewolves."

"But if they died out, how come one was here? That's what happened to Bella isn't?"

"Yes and so I think maybe they missed one. And here it is now"

"But what did it want with Bella?"

"I don't know"

"So what happens now?"

"Well. I am sure Bella heard me when I was talking to her. So she was conscious. She is now asleep I guess."

"So she's turning ¼ vampire. Why are you so calm about this? Shouldn't we stop this?"

"we can't there's no going back"

"Edward will probably kill himself" I whispered. It's my entire fault I shouldn't have left Bella with this dog!

"well that's his choice."

"Is bella just gonna wake up as a vampire now"

"It's more complicated than that. As soon as she wakes up the process will start. It won't be nice for her, so it's good that we will be here. And then she will have Edward- perhaps we should call him?"

"NO! We can't! seeing her in pain- that will kill him. He shouldn't be here. How long is this process?"

"2-3 days"

"Ok Edward will be back in 7 we have plenty of time. I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad you're here. With you with us Alice can't see any of this which means they think everything is normal"

"Right. We have to be with Bella all the time. She can't be off our sight."

I didn't like the next part; Bella started whispering my name, which meant that she was waking up. When her eyes were open, it started…

**Review Review Review! Another question: is this story actually good? Plz tell me the truth!**


	6. Phone Call

**I know that you guys have been waiting 4 ages for this chapter so here it is. Also, can EVERYONE who reads this review it. I need at least 10 more reviews or the next chapter will not be here ever. SO PLEASE! Now enjoy:**

_Previously…_

_"Right. We have to be with Bella all the time. She can't be off our sight."_

_I didn't like the next part; Bella started whispering my name, which meant that she was waking up. When her eyes were open, it started…_

Emmett POV

She screamed once. Then her body started trembling, from being cold I guessed but when I touched her, her body was at a very high temperature. Her pale face was becoming even whiter. She looked ill, weak. Jacob was looking very serious holding Bella's hand, but I need to ask him about this I can't just sit here helpless.

"Jacob why is her skin so hot?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer, just looked at me and turned his head back to Bella. Bella's mouth started twitching and she moaned a little. Then it was quiet again, Bella shaking, Jacob looking at her and me just holding her other hand. Just then, my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID and….oh no Edward.

"Who is it?" Jacob actually spoke to me.

"Edward"

"Well then answer!"

"He'll know!"

"Yh well its better if you pick up if you don't he'll be suspicious!"

I answered the phone but Edward was still suspicious.

"What took you so long to answer?" Edward asked slowly.

"Oh just talking to Jacob-" oops "-…yeah he's here….just wanted to drop by you know…"

"Right…okay just calling for a check up. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…sure"

"You don't sound very convincing"

Well that's probably because him mate is changing into a ¼ vampire and there's nothing I can do about it. Right okay I will just have to use my sweet voice.

"And why is that Eddie?"

"Never mind. Can I speak to Bella please" it wasn't even a question.

"She's having a shower" I said quickly

"Okay I will wait then…"

"NO!... I mean…no…you don't need to do that she will probably take ages again and yeah blah blah blah…"

"Right Emmett I will call again tonight and I don't care what your excuse is I'm gonna talk to her IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes….now bye!" I hung up before he could say anymore. Jacob wasn't impressed at my excuse, great just what I need.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?"

"What? I couldn't tell him, he would kill me"

"Do I look like I care about your fate right now?"

"Erm…no"

"I'm going to talk to him when he calls. Do you understand?"

For some reason I was actually quite scared of him.

"Yea sure…..how's she doing?"

"Well…..she's calmed down, for the day I think."

But in my opinion, I think he was wrong, Bella's head tilted to look at me and she whispered;

"Emmett?"

I caught her hand and held it tight against my chest. I suddenly felt very protective of her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay"

"Emmett, can I have a word?" Jacob interrupted me.

"Now?"

"Yes now"

"But I thought you said we can't-"

"I know what I said but change of plan. Bella will be fine"

He then dragged me from the living room, out into the yard and

That really did not suit me as I was desperate for him to drag me back in to the living room.

"Okay, as I said change of plan….right Bella's calmed down so what I said before was probably inaccurate-

"Are you telling me that you got your prediction wrong?" I shouted.

"Yes. Now calm down I think that she's just going to turn without any drama she just won't feel herself and she's going to feel like she has a fever. Of course she will also feel quite sick."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well…first you're going to tell Edward what happened then we will deal with Bella.

What an idiot. I hate him. How am I supposed to stay calm? Edward is going to kill me. As soon as a walked into the living room, Bella looked up, a smile on her face. She looked ill, the mutt was right.

"Bella….you're…..-"

"I know, I heard everything…. Its ok Em you don't have to say sorry. Its done now."

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

"I felt worse at first when Jacob brought here it really hurt and I think I passed out for a bit…"

"Yea you did. How do you feel now then?"

"Sick. I feel like I have a temperature"

"Jacob is she allowed Paracetamol?" I asked him. Bella looked terrible, at least she could communicate.

"She's allowed but it won't help her as just because she fells like she has a fever doesn't mean that she has one. What she has it's a supernatural illness whatever you want to call it."

"Can we make her feel better?"

"We can't do anything but we should probably let her sleep"

Jacob POV

Bella in pain and me tired is not a good combination. My prediction that Bella will be unconscious was wrong so there. My whole life just sucks. Bella is better though, she can talk but it makes her week, we have 2 days to go and she will be a vampire, well quarter vampire. Its now nearly 11 pm. This whole day is probably the most tiring day of my life. After we discovered what is really happening to Bella and after the strange Paracetamol talk, which happened about 3 hours ago, Emmett carried Bella up to her room; he said it would be easier for her to be in her and Edwards's room. She fell asleep quickly; Emmett then went hunting to make sure that he was not thirsty. But I think it was just to calm him from the Edward conversation. He called like he promised but as we thought he was not happy.

_Flashback_

_Emmett POV_

"_Jacob? It's Edward!"_

"_Pick up then you idiot. Just tell him everything"_

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! He's gonna kill me_

"_Hello? Hi eddddddie" gosh I sound gay._

"_Emmett? Hi, Bella please." _

_Oh nooooo_

"_Well. You see the thing is…." Oh god I must tell him sometime right?_

"_Bella is turning quarter vampire" then I shut the phone. But being such a kind brother he called me back._

"_EMMETT? IM GONNA KILL YOU! IM ON MY WAY HOME RIGHT NOW! NOW GIVE THE PHONE TO BELLA I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" _

"_Okay ed just calm down, Bella is asleep!"_

"_IM GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" am I supposed to like the sound of that? _

"_EMMETT IS SHE OKAY?" _

"_Yes she's fine please don't kill me" _

_He was now already booking a ticket to forks and half talking to me._

"_YOUR DEAD…one ticket….yes…EMMETT YOU DICK….no not you my brother…no…I mean yes." I think he meant all that, again I cancelled the call, this time though I broke my phone so he wouldn't call back. My brand new blackberry, Rosalie bought it for me for my vampire birthday…_

**Okay? Was that okay! Don't forget to review!**

**Olivia x**


End file.
